comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Waylon Jones (Earth-890)
Waylon Jones was born with a rare skin condition of atavism which made his skin have a reptilian tone. This led him to be bullied his entire childhood, as well as psychologically abused by his grandmother Roxanne. In a impulse of rage, Waylon killed Roxanne and eventually became a wanderer, eventually finding shelter and a family in a circus in Coney Island where he was presented as a freak, the Killer Croc. When a fire accident caused all those who mattered in his life to die, Jones, now going by his attraction name, turned into a mercenary and criminal for hire, being eyes and targeted by the Joker posed as Black Mask, who, alongside five other assassins were given the chance to kill the Daredevil in one night for fifty million dollars. After being defeated and incarcerated by Daredevil, Killer Croc would become one of his most recurring foes. Biography Personality Powers and Abilities Powers *'Regressive Atavism': Atavism results in traits ancestral to the human species being expressed again. This is why Jones possesses scales, sharpened talons and teeth, large size, and enhanced physical abilities. It's why Waylon Jones is known as the Killer Croc. *'Claws': Killer Croc's fingers are sharpened and white like bones. He uses them to cut open doors or crush skulls. *'Fangs': Killer Croc's teeth are large and sharp yet still human. He can bite down through bone, metal and wood. *'Superhuman Durability': Bullets fling off Killer Croc's skin and an alligator breaks it's fangs on his scales. *'Superhuman Speed': Killer Croc has an incredible amount of speed for such a large creature. He moves so fast in the sewers that he can come up on prey unnoticed. *'Superhuman Strength': Killer Croc has an enhanced level of physical strength. He has traded blows with a Venom-enhanced Bane, slammed his way through an armed group of New York's SWAT, and carved his way through New York's underbelly to create a home within the sewers. Abilities *'Leadership': Killer Croc knows what it's like to be downtrodden and hurt. He used this knowledge and his home in the sewers to house and control homeless youth and the like. After being emprisoned and tortured by Willhem Ranken in Ryker's Island, Croc managed to gather and convince his fellow inmates into leading a rebellion to kill the man who hurt them. *'Wrestling': Killer Croc's primary fighting style is wrestling. He learned to wrestle in his early adulthood while trying to make enough money to survive in a circus. He combines wrestling with savagery and strategy in order to wear down opponents. Weaknessess *'Mental Illness': Because of his monsterous appearance, most people assume Croc to be mentally deficient. This, in addition to his appearance, has given Croc a form of clinical depression. Trivia *Killer Croc is 30 years old. *Croc is African American, but his atavism makes it hard to notice. Category:Earth-890 Category:Characters of Earth-890 Category:Males of Earth-890 Category:Villains of Earth-890 Category:Arkham Asylum Patients (Earth-890) Category:Ryker's Island Inmates (Earth-890) Category:NYPD Prisoners (Earth-890) Category:Animal Traits Category:Claws Category:Fangs Category:Reptilian Traits Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Strength Category:Martial Artists Category:Criminals Category:Murderers Category:Yellow Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Created by Draft227